Eternal
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: Eternity is a long time. Thinking about the endless void of time is enough to make anyone feel small. Yes. Eternity is a long time. It's even longer if you have to spend it alone.


**I want to personally dedicate this story to crackedskullzwork. He made me remember why I started writing in the first place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

What did he know. It wasn't an easy question to answer, really. As many times as his teachers had claimed he lacked the mental skills to have any sort of decent recall, Danny had a fairly decent memory. It was just focused on things that he considered more important than school work. Saving peoples lives for example.

It just seemed more important than a math quiz.

But for all he knew he couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening around Amity. Obviously Desiree was out and about, Other than the fact that he'd seen her flee Lancer had a full head of hair, but what struck him as odd was that it wasn't trying to eat him. None of the oddities were attacking or revolting against the wishers and it had him thoroughly confused. It was her MO. It was how she operated.

What had changed. He tried his hardest to recall any events that might have lead up to it but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.

He knew prior to becoming a ghost ghost, Desiree was a harem girl to some sultan that she fell in love with. The sultan promised he everything she'd ever wanted and a whole kingdom on top of it. He almost pitied her from that alone. She was so blinded by her love for a man that she looked past a slew of blatant lies.

Before she even got to see the man for the liar he was she was cast away from the palace by the Sultan's jealous wife.

Dying of a broken heart. He supposed she was so grief stricken that she'd just wasted away. Medicine wasn't around then to properly treat her if she'd just let herself rot. She was stuck as a ghost, forever granting whatever people desired. Her desire to give her sultan everything multiplied by the magics of death. He sighed as he remembered the file he had on his computer covering her. She hadn't started off using her power for malicious purposes. She'd genuinely made people happy at first, at least that's what they learned. Something had changed though.

He felt his chest grow tight at the thought of it. What would push him to the edge? His other self had gone over the edge after absorbing Vlad's ghost half but that wasn't really a push. No, The only other time he'd thought of using his power for anything but good was when he'd seen Sam with Elliot. He'd wanted to strangle the boy. That was so long ago that the desire was dulled by time. He remember the cold fury though. He remembered the jealousy. It had been overwhelming.

That hadn't even been love. When Sam had ended their relationship he hadn't let his body waste away. He'd been broken for a few weeks and it'd been even longer since he'd seen her but college did that. Tucker still came around on holidays but their little group had been split with the break up. Tucker did his best to mitigate but there was only so much he could do.

Desiree had been full and truly in love with him and he'd easily let his wife just brush her away. Her heart must have broken into so many piece that it was almost irreparable. She'd probably thought her gift in the afterlife would please him and brought it before the man only to be rebuffed again.

It was a sad story. Truly it was.

But her creations weren't revolting right now. There were no monsters made from innocent wishes running amok and people seemed happy.

He shrugged from his perch and smiled. If she wanted to bring a little happiness before Christmas he wouldn't argue with her. Hell, he'd thank her with a heartfelt hug. The girl had a figure he wouldn't mind brushing himself against. The laugh that escaped his lips turned into a light chuckle as he indulged his imagination in images of Desire's voluptuous body pressing against his, if his ego was let loose, firm body.

"Oh well." he whispered. It was time to go home. His parents were expecting him.

* * *

The holidays came without incident. The Annual Truce was as strong as ever and he even spent a few hours in the ghost zone with his enemies. He was amazed at how the allowed him to come still but they were friendly, even going as far as to joke with him about the times they'd knocked him around. He'd responded in turn by pointing out that he usually won their duels. Skulker... skulked at that one and it brought a laugh out of everyone else.

Desiree was there and she proved to be decent conversation.

"Thanks by the way." Danny had said offhandedly as he sipped his drink.

She looked at him oddly before smirking at him. "It's only temporary boy. Trust me, even us ghosts grow board of the same thing constantly. When you finally shed your body and exist for the length of time I have you'll find that doing the same 'evil scheme", she said with finger quotations, "over and over again grows repetitive and boring."

He had the control to not show his ire at being called a boy after so many victories over her. It was still rather annoying though, "Yes, I suppose I will. I doubt my, what were they called now, 'scheme's' will be evil though."

"You'll find the amusement of good deeds is far less lived than the thrill of an act of rebellion to your true nature. It's quite a feeling to relish."

Their conversation had died out shortly after as a inebriated skulker challenged him to arm wrestling. He'd agreed easily so long as he wrestled skulker, not the suit. This elicited another laugh all around the room.

He'd returned to his family later that night with a slight buzz. His advanced metabolism was burning through it quickly though. He walked up from the basement and his mother jumped on him yelling about how he'd missed Jazz's return. Jazz only ever came back on the big holidays so he supposed he had been away a little too long. Watching Desiree move though... The alcohol was getting to him.

Jazz was a full time MIT girl so studying and work were her only real activities. Home was a secondary but she dug herself out of everything for the holidays. Everyone was proud of her. Even Danny. The family understood why he chose to dip out of school. He had responsibilities. His mother had argued with an intensity that he hadn't truly known she'd possessed but she couldn't sway him. The people of Amity were in his care, and the ghosts knew that. Him leaving, even if his parents were capable of staving them off, meant Amity was open for attack. As it was such a hotbed of activity he couldn't condemn the town by leaving.

Call it a hero complex.

He wasn't without a job. After the meteorite had gone through the earth the people kinda realized he was on their side and he'd been hired as a public servant. Full time, benefits, and a free reign over the town. It was his territory. He made that clear to any ghost with ill-intent. Even the box ghost. He wasn't really a threat but he still scared people and caused minor injuries when he really went at it.

He moved down the hallway, his mother at his side, and smiled at his sister. "Jazz!"

"Danny!" She beamed as she jumped up and trapped him in a suffocating hug.

"Family!" Jack yelled as he rocked around the corner and scooped everyone into his own massive hug.

Danny coughed as he phased out of the grip and laughed at his sisters glare from within his father's grip. They sat down and ate, talked about school, and ghosts. He laughed as he talked about the party in the ghost zone. No Fenton holiday could take place without some talk about ghosts. After the food Jack broke out the liqueur. Maddie yelled at him but he argued that it was the first year that everyone in the family was able to drink it.

His mother sighed but consented. Jazz denied his offer but seeing the females side together made Danny smirk and take the glass from his father. The quickly fading buzz turned into complete drunkenness as he and his father sang together. They were both off pitch and the loudness of the radio was making the whole thing just all around terrible but Maddie smiled despite herself. Her family was all home and it was fun to watch her son and husband trip over each other.

Danny was convinced to stay in his old room that night. He agreed. Normaly he'd do a quick patrol of the city before returning to his apartment. The truce made the need for that patrol null and void so he dropped into his old bed. His last thoughts before sleep claimed him was Desiree's words.

_You'll find the amusement of good deeds is far less lived than the thrill of an act of rebellion to your true nature._

He idly wondered what her true nature was before that thought dissipated into nothing but a faint drunken recollection that wasn't complete when he awoke the next morning.

* * *

Pain splintered his side as Dan moved around him.

Laughing.

Taunting.

Sam was gone. She was a 'present' for him and it hurt. His feelings for Sam had long since vanished but knowing that she had been killed for the sole reason of spiting him stung in a way he was having difficulty comprehending. He was stronger than Dan had ever been. His powers growing through constant training and testing and battle. Dan had only ever known a few true enemies and he'd eliminated them before he'd had a chance to push his skills against them as they grew too.

Dan knew that and he'd used Sam to throw him off. Clockwork had told him Dan had escaped. He'd been able to dent the thermos from the inside since his imprisonment but he'd finally knocked the lid off after almost two decades of imprisonment.

Skulker laid in a pile of rubble not far off, Desiree had been knocked aside as well but he wasn't sure where she'd been thrown. They were having a mock fight in the park when Dan had shown up. Clockwork had convinced most of the ghost zone that Dan could very well be the next Pariah Dark and they'd agreed to help Danny take him out. Danny wasn't worried to begin with. He hadn't expected the opening murder though.

Skulker and Desiree had been harmed because he'd been unable to focus. Sam was dead.

Dead.

Done breathing.

Gone...

his closed eyes glowed red as his eyes changed. Anger welled up inside him as the pain in his side faded. With a roar that came from deep in his chest the wail came out. It was high and powerful. The glass shattered and Dan clawed at his ears as the noise reverberated around him. Another Danny came into existence and charged Dan as another two sprang up beside him. The joined the brawl as well. He fists covered in the deep red glow of his ecto-energy. He didn't even notice the change from green to red.

Dan stopped screaming eventually. Every time he tried to fight back Danny retaliated with twice the force.

She was gone! She was the one thing he'd ever truly called his! For however short a time he'd allowed himself to be happy in her embrace and it had resulted in her death at the hands of his evil alternate self. His rage didn't dissipate when Dan was down.

No. Dan needed to feel what Sam felt. He needed to be snuffed out. Ended. Vanquished. Murdered!

Ice encased his hand and he pointed the tip at Dan's Chest.

He thrust down with all the strength his weakened limbs had left.

* * *

He awoke with a groan. Where was he. What had happened. It came back to him slowly but he remembered the red eyes. Then he remembered blood, Sam's blood. He shot up abruptly.

His eyes were open wide, looking for anything remotely familer.

There were plush pillows everywhere and it was hot. Connected to the edge of the room was a thin see though sheet that was held up by the small hook hanging from the ceiling. When his eyes landed on the door he knew where he was. It was the only place he'd ever seen doors like that. The ghost zone. Given what he knew he could only assume he was in Desiree's personal area. He wasn't all that surprised that it was so bare.

She lived to fulfill others desires. That was her desire. To please others.

He reached down to his side where Dan had hit him expecting to feel pain. There was none though. It was actually pretty solid. Doing a quick once over on himself he found he hadn't felt this good in a long time.

A really long time.

Taking a shaky breath he went to stand. He had to get back, find his parents, find Sam's parents. It was his fault their daughter was dead and even though they hated him he would still apologize. Even if they didn't accept it.

The door opened as he stood and Desiree floated into the room. As the door closed the ghostly tail morphed into two legs, covered in the lower portion of her blue dress. Her feet were bare as she twisted on them to face him. "Desiree." He greeted curtly. He was in the mood to do their whole back an forth right now. Things between them had developed oddly the last few years. She'd shown up less frequently and when she did she went straight for him. No granting a ton of wishes to gain power before the fight, just head on, battle.

He actually found it rather fun when she would just show up and smirk at him before diving. When they met for the Annual Truce they drank and talked happily joking about how they caused each other bodily harm. She'd purr and run her hands over his filled out chest when he'd state that he looked forward to their next bout. "can't wait big boy." she'd growl out. He'd smirk at her as they leaned in remarkably close to each other.

It was never something that he intended but she'd become a friend and a stress outlet in their fights and casual banter. She had no true ill-intent and it was refreshing most of the time.

Right now though, he had no desire. He didn't remember what happened to Dan. He'd gone for the kill. He remembered and it bothered him greatly. His anger had been uncontrollable and in turn it had taken control. He had no memory of the actual act though. What had happened, where was Sam's body. He had too much to do to deal with Desiree right now.

"Phantom." She returned as she watched him.

Neither moved and after a bit Danny sighed. "I've got to go." He took a deep breath. "I don't have time to fight with you right now so please just let me leave."

Desiree was... controlled. She kept her emotions mostly in check these days. She gave credit to that achievement to Danny rather than herself though. He'd grown a lot in the almost twenty years she'd known him. More than half of those years hadn't really been spent as his enemy and it'd done a wonder for her self control. She wasn't the same angry person she'd been when she'd first met him. He'd been a straggly little kid then. He'd grown up.

And she found herself amused.

She liked to be amused. He amusement had changed into a friendship of sorts with the halfa and his flat dismissal of her brought her carefully kept temper to the surface. Taking a calming breath she stepped forward. "You can't go back right now Da.."

"The hell I can't!" he snarled. "Move." He hissed out after a breath.

"Please, Danny," she said, using his name to attempt to calm him. "Please just sit down, lets talk."

His glare intensified. "I have no desire to talk at the moment now move!" He yelled at the end. He stalked closer to her till their noses were touching.

"Danny..." she said quietly. "Please just sit." she pushed on his chest, moving him back. "we really, really need to talk before you go anywhere."

growling he smacked her hands off him. "I'm leaving. Get... out... of... my... way... now!" he said slowly, like he was talking to a child.

It was too much "Make me." she whispered though clenched teeth.

With a growl he was in front of her, his body moving faster than he remembered. It was unbalancing.

Desiree took advantage of his inability to move his new body right and brought her knee into his stomach. She caught his throat as he bent down slightly and lifted back, taking his body into the air and slamming him onto his back.

The shock of her seriously attacking stopped him. The hurt each other in their fights. But he'd never felt her anger in the attacks. "You will stay on your back until I give you permission to leave, Boy." she said. He could hear the barely controlled anger in her voice.

"I'm hardly hardly a boy, Genie." He shot back. "I'm almost thirty five. Not quite near you yet, but I'm getting up there." His condescending tone relinquished her desire to handle him delicately any further.

"Your age hardly matters now. You'll find eternity is a very long time. You'll also learn that it drags when you have nobody to share your time with." she released his throat. "Enjoy your afterlife." she said in response to the confused look on his face. "You're human body was fatally injured in the fight. Your anger fulled your recklessness and caused your body to give out before the fight even ended." She gave him a look of pity. "Now get out."

* * *

He was forcibly ejected from her domain after that.

He felt hallow. Desiree had a true temper and it left him feeling empty. More so even than the knowledge that the heart in his chest was no longer beating. He could handle the fact that he was dead. It didn't feel very different from being alive anyway and he'd always known it was a likely possibility. Even as a teenager he'd accepted that he would likely die doing what he did. He knew ghosts could return from the ghost zone and now that he was there he could just go back. Nothing would change only now he couldn't change back to his human form.

He glanced down at himself for the first time wondering what he looked like. Nothing truly spectacular. Black pants with a white shirt, his DP Logo printed in green on the shirt. It was comfortable enough he supposed.

The panic set in suddenly and unexpectedly. His unbeating heart felt constricted. Like an icy hand was gripping it tightly. He died.

"No, it'll be fine." he told himself. "just go on like normal."

He was dead though. It wouldn't be normal. His home wasn't his apartment anymore. The ghost zone was where he belonged. His limbs felt heavy as they shook. Desiree had said eternity before banishing him from her domain. He imagined that she'd been around a while. She'd died back when there were sultans after all. Her rejection suddenly crashed down on him. Eternity alone.

He fought all the ghosts in the ghost zone for almost his entire mortal life. He got along with them during the Truce but that was it. Desiree was the only one he had any real connection with. "That was why she brought me to her bedroom." he told himself dryly. She felt it would be best if she told him. He knew she'd tried too. She'd approached his anger with a controlled calm, even though he could see she was upset with being addressed so rudely.

He looked back at the door that was floating in the dull green nothingness of the ghost zone. The icy hand gripped harder and he felt himself gasp in fear.

He raced toward where he knew the exit to the ghost zone was. He slammed into the portal. It was open, he could see the vortex clearly as he could see his hands pressed against it. He didn't pass through it though. It was as solid as a wall.

He felt the breath leave him.

He couldn't get out.

* * *

He eventually made it to the Far Frozen and he found Frostbite. The yeti had been a source of some comfort for a while. He didn't have the map to tell him where all the portals were so he occasionally tried to escape the ghost zone through the one he knew would always be there but it always remained solid. Frostbite learned what he was doing after so many disappearances and explained to him that it takes years for a newly dead ghost to exit the zone.

Their newly dead bodies are unable to leave.

The news brought about another panic attack but he dealt with it better. He had time. His parents wouldn't leave Amity. They would continue to do their best in his absence. It tore at his heart to know they had to go through both Sam's and his funeral. He'd told them if he ever died and became a ghost that he'd come back and keep on helping. Despite the fear that gripped him from the unknown wait. The plan was the same.

As soon as he was able he'd leave the ghost zone. Amity was his. It would remain his until it no longer existed. He would see to it personally. He drew all the courage he could from the fact that he _would _be able to leave eventually.

* * *

He attended the Annual Truce party at the end of the year. He'd spent it mostly alone, in the Far Frozen. Frostbite had been right all that time ago when he'd taught Danny to use his elemental powers. Living in a frozen wasteland was boring and he took any amusement he could. The party was something he'd been looking forward too for a long time. A year with only a mentor and his people a company leaves one desperate for companionship.

He'd had it in his family while he'd been a live. Tucker too, when he came around.

Not to insult the yeti's who'd taken him in while he was at his lowest, but they were extremely boring. He wasn't looking forward to an eternity of that. Desiree had been right all that time ago. It dragged with nobody to spend it with. She'd been around so long, and he'd only been there a year. It was... embarrassing to think about really. He hardly had a right to claim to know what true boredom was in comparison to her.

But she'd be at the party. She was always at the party.

Skulker showed up shortly after Danny did and laughed loudly with Johnny and Kitty at his fate. Glaring he challenged him to their drinking contest. They had it every year, with skulker usually winning. he went invisible and replaced himself with a clone to do the drinking while Johnny and Skulker began to pour the drinks.

Walker and his cronies showed up. As odd as it was, he gave Danny what could be interpreted as a smile and welcomed him to the dead before walking past him to join the party. More ghosts showed up slowly and the place began to come alive. He just waited in his usual spot. The spot they always sat at during the party. It was a little away from the main area but close enough to see all the festivities.

They could talk freely there. And the often had. What it was like for him to be half ghost and half mortal. What living so long had been like for her. He knew so much about her it literally hurt to think she might now show up.

She was his best friend...

His only real friend left. They fought and laughed and drank together. He could practically feel her hand fingers trailing down his chest as she bid him goodbye from the parties, the promise of a quick reunion fresh in his mind. He wanted her. So badly.

And he'd been so stupid.

Finally he saw her float in. His frozen heart clenched in his chest. "So stupid." he said to himself quietly before moving swiftly toward her.

She saw him first and immediately turned and quickly stepped out the door. He followed without pause.

"Desiree!" he called to her as he stepped outside.

He saw her glowing fist immediately. Sidestepping he returned the attack, his grin matching hers as they began to fight. They moved away from the place of the party slowly, drifting into the nothingness of the ghost zone slowly as they exchanged blows. Finally, after what felt like forever and having no idea where they were, Danny ended their little bout.

He grabbed her wrist as she punched stepping inside her guard and bringing himself flush with her. She panted slightly as she looked up at him expectantly, her large red eyes looking just as lost as he imagined his did.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, bringing his free hand up to grab her hip. She relaxed into his touch as her legs reappeared. "I'm an idiot. I've always been an idiot and I"m bad with words so please... Just, please forgive me."

"Danny." she sighed and brought her hand up, sliding her fingers through his hair. "What is your innermost desire?" she asked. Her other hand came up, sliding out of his grip, and gently caressed his cheek. "Tell me so that I may make it a reality."

A small smile played across his lips and hers followed, "No tricks, right?"

"No promises." She snipped back.

"Then... my innermost desire." he leaned down, brushing his lips ever so lightly against hers as he found his way to her ear. "I wish for amusement."

He felt her hand grip his hair and pull back, pulling him to her lips. His hand moved around, pulling her to him as his other snaked up and buried itself in her hair and smashing their lips together almost painfully. It was good though. Too good. He felt electricity on his skin as she found her way under his shirt. He didn't know who lead who or how it happened but she was fumbling with the handle to her door before he knew it and they fell into her domain. His back hit the plush pillows and he felt her weight press against him.

"This will not do." he growled as he flipped them. He hiked her dress up to her waist and crawled between her legs to get back to her. His lips found hers immediately. Her fingers fiddled with his pants for a moment before they were undone and down. The both groaned out as he pushed himself into her. For the first time since the kiss his head cleared as he looked at her, all flushed and excited. "Desiree." he murmured.

"Yes?" She purred back.

"Eternity... That's a long time. Right?"

"Yes." she said silently, the purr gone. He eyes locked on his, "It's a long time."

"I'm glad then."

She smiled and pulled him down to kiss. When they broke she nuzzled herself into his neck. "Me too." She couldn't suppress the groan as he started to move. "Oh god me too."

* * *

He awoke slowly, he felt amazing. The weight on his chest shifted slightly and he looked down at the sleeping form of Desiree. His friend.

His lover.

Eternity was a long time. Even longer if you didn't have somebody to share it with. "I'm glad I have you." he said as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

And that's that. Thanks again to crackedskullzwork**. **I hoped you liked the story. I pumped it out In an hour so forgive me if it's a little screwy. I do my own beta.

Peace Out!


End file.
